zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuka: Curse of Time Chap8
'Chapter 8: Into Hispania, A Bare Interrogation' Less than two days after Suzuka helped Tabitha to retrieve a piece of Omeggadons soul from a hidden cave, things were starting to look tense in Hispanian held territory. Princess Roxanne had been held in the rebel capital, Madrinia, ever since Zeldana and Linklan brought Omeggadon back from the dead, and had not been allowed to leave her room. "Hello your highness." said a little girl, no older than 10, who walked into Roxanne's room one night, carrying a bucket of water and some wash things "Hello Sara." Roxanne, who had been looking out the window, responded "Time for a bath." said Sara "Right." said Roxanne. She then took off her nightgown, sat on a stool, and allowed Sara to wash her "Ever since I was put here, you've shown me great kindness." "Someone like me has to show kindness to a royal." "Still, I feel as if you're a little sister to me, and I'm the youngest of four." "That's kind of you to say." said Sara as she started washing as many spots as she could reach "That reminds me, what did Lord Omeggadon say he was going to do with you?" "He said he was going to make me have his new heir. But I don't get what he means." "You will soon enough." said a voice behind them. It was Zeldana, and she was carrying a glass with red liquid in it. "Lady Zeldana." said Sara "I was just...." "I know." said Zeldana as she set the glass on a dresser "But that's enough. Leave." "Yes milady." Sara responded as she left the room "You shouldn't treat her that way." said Roxanne "Watch me." Zeldana responded seizing Roxanne by the upper arm and forcing her back into her bed "I'm still naked, can I at least get my nightgown on?" Roxanne asked "They'll be no need for it tonight." said Zeldana as she handed the handed the glass to Roxanne "What is this?" "Never you mind. Drink it, all of it." Zeldana ordered Feeling it was best to obey, Roxanne did as she was told and drank the liquid. When she finished, her limbs went limp and she couldn't move them anymore. "What was that stuff?" Roxanne asked trying to move her now limp body "A special toxin that temporarily paralyzes the drinker." said Zeldana rubbing Roxanne's belly "It's so you can't resist him. Tonight's the night. You're getting pregnant." Just then, Omeggadon walked in the room wearing only a robe. "No! Please!" Roxanne cried as Zeldana left the room, and Omeggadon advanced on her. Just as Omeggadon grabbed her around the waist, a hundred miles away in Beautis, Suzuka awoke with a start. "Suzuka?" said Tabitha, who had just walked into the room to see Suzuka "Just... a bad dream." said Suzuka as she wiped some sweat off her face "And a very weird one too." "What was it?" Tabitha inquired "I was... Omeggadon. I was walking into a room where a girl was lying naked in bed. And just as he grabbed her around the waist, I woke up. Weird, huh? Why would I dream I was Omeggadon?" "It's strange, I admit. But we'll inquire more later. Right now, I need you to get dressed and come down to the entrance hall. Don't wake Erlea and Hermione." Suzuka did as she was told and went down to the entrance hall, were Tabitha, Guiche Jr. Drako, Arthur, and Cocou were waiting. "What's this about?" Suzuka asked "Our thoughts exactly." said Guiche "My spy has finally managed to inform me on where Princess Roxanne de Germania is being held." said Tabitha "The missing princess of Germania?" said Drako "Yes. She's being held in Madrinia, the rebel capital." "I get it." said Suzuka "You want us to go the Madrinia and bring her back." "Exactly. But just the five of you." "Five?" Arthur asked "We're bringing Cocou?" "Yes. The only way you'll be able to get to Madrinia, and back, quickly is by using her Haste ability. Also, Hermione can't go because she's too young, and Erlea can't perform magic in her condition. You'll also be meeting up with my spy there. She'll be waiting at the Townshed Tavern." Tabitha explained "Townshed Tavern. Got it." said Suzuka "Shouldn't we tell our parents that we're going?" "No. It's best they don't know." said Tabitha "Don't worry, I'll tell them some story." "When do we leave?" Guiche asked "Now, while it's still dark." said Tabitha They went out to the carriages that were waiting for them and rode them to the edge of the city, where they would be able to travel to Madrinia without interference. "Be careful." said Tabitha as they grabbed onto Cocou in preparation to depart "Don't worry, you know us." said Suzuka "That's what worries me." A second later, they were traveling at lightning speed straight to Madrinia. In what seemed like a few seconds later, they had stopped in the middle of a square, in a town that could only be Madrinia. "Here we are." said Suzuka as the group let go of Cocou "How do we find the tavern?" Guiche asked "You five!" a voice called from what was a Hispanian soldier "What are kids doing out this late? It's way past curfew." "We were just...." Drako started but the soldier interrupted "Wait as minute. Are those Tristain Magic Academy uniforms?" the soldier asked "We're Tristainians who are sympathetic to Hispania's cause." Suzuka lied "Can we ask you where to find the Townshed Tavern? We're meeting our guardian there." "(sigh) It's that way, fifth building on the left. I'll let you off this time since you're kids, but don't be out this late again." "Yes sir." they all said as the soldier walked away With directions in mind, they found it easy to find the tavern and went inside quickly. "At last." said Suzuka as they entered They started walking towards the bar when Suzuka was grabbed by the arm by a woman in a sunhat sitting at one of the tables. "Suzuka Hiraga?" the woman asked "Yes. And who are you?" Suzuka asked The woman lowered her voice and asked "Didn't her majesty say you would be meeting me here?" "You're her spy?" Suzuka asked in a whisper as they sat down "I am." said the woman "It's good to see you again Suzuka. You've grown so much since the last time I saw you." "Do I honestly know you?" Suzuka asked "You, Guiche and Drako probably don't remember me. You three were so young." "Who are you?" Drako asked "I'm Luctiana." "I remember you now." said Guiche "You're my moms elf friend." "Yes I am." said Luctiana, lifting her sunhat a bit to reveal her elf ears "How is Montmorency anyway?" "Can we do catching up later, we have a mission to accomplish." said Drako, who had Cocou on his lap "I'm well aware." said Luctiana "but my informant won't be able to meet us here till tomorrow night." "So we're staying the night then?" Arthur asked "Yes. I already got a room for you three boys. The girls will stay with me." "Now that that's settled," said Suzuka "lets turn in, and scope out the place in the morning while we wait for the informant." In the girls room; "Madrinia's a big place with a few sites." said Luctiana, as she took off her clothes and put her nightdress on "If Gallia wasn't in the middle of war, this would be an ideal vacation spot." "Maybe so, but we have other things to worry about." said Suzuka as she took her shirt off "Don't you wear a bra?" Luctiana asked, noticing that Suzuka wasn't wearing one "No. Wearing one is such a pain." "Great minds think alike. I don't wear one either. By the way." "What?" "When I said 'you've grown', I wasn't referring to just your height. Your breasts are so large compared to mine, I'm a little jealous." "It's nothing to be jealous about Luctiana." Suzuka said covering her breasts "As good a point as it is, I honestly don't like them. Boys are always trying to grab them." "Like this?" Luctiana asked grabbing Suzuka's breasts from behind "Luctiana, please! Not in front of Cocou!" Suzuka cried, but before she could protest further, she had a weird flash and was once again seeing something through Omeggadons eyes. "If you fail to conceive in the next day or two, we will try again." Suzuka heard Omeggadon tell the girl. Suzuka's mind then came back to the room "Suzuka?" said Luctiana letting go of Suzuka's breasts "I was just teasing you." Suzuka didn't answer "You okay?" "It's nothing." Suzuka responded rubbing her eyes In the boys room; "You know, if we sneak over quickly, we may be able to watch them change through the keyhole." said Arthur "Shut it you perv." Drako and Guiche said in unsion The following evening; "How long is Luctiana going to talk to that guy?" Drako asked as they waited for Luctiana to finish a conversation with their informant "He may be the informant, but he'll only talk if he gets something in return." said Suzuka "Like what?" Guiche asked as Luctiana returned to their table "Well?" Suzuka inquired "He'll talk, but there's a catch." said Luctiana "We're listening." said Arthur "Long story short, he's taken a liking to Suzuka, and he wants her to spend the night with him." said Luctiana "What?! No way!" Suzuka protested "It's the only way he'll talk. So take this." Luctiana put what appeared to be lipstick in front of Suzuka "Lipstick?" Suzuka inquired "Sleeping Lipstick." Luctiana corrected her "Put it on your lips, and you put him to sleep with a kiss." "A kiss!" Guiche exclaimed "Relax. It's so that Suzuka can get out of there once she gets the information we need." Luctiana assured him later in the mans room; "Ah, miss Suzuka." said the man as Suzuka walked in and took off her cloak "I've been waiting for you." "What is it that you want with me, sir?" Suzuka asked as she hung her cloak up "Call me Dronal. Please sit down on the bed." Suzuka did, and Dronal sat next to her "Has anyone told you how cute you are?" "They say I'm the spitting image of my mother." Suzuka replied "Now, you said you would give us information on princess Roxanne's whereabouts if I spent the night here with you. What is it that you want exactly?" Dronal inched closer and said "I want you to pay me back with your body." Before Suzuka could do anything, Dronal lifted her shirt above her bra-less breasts and started groping them from behind. "They're so large and soft." Dronal commented "You perv." said Suzuka as Dronal continued to grop "I just want to know where Princess Roxanne is." "I just like to feel a womans soft skin." "Think Suzuka, think. I got it! But I'm not going to like it." Suzuka thought to herself "If you tell me where the princess is being held... I'll go even further." Suzuka offered, causing Dronal to stop groping "What do you mean?" Dronal inquired "You'll see. Close your eyes." Suzuka said and Dronal did as he was asked "You can look now." Suzuka said a few minutes later. Dronal was completely awed by what he was seeing. Suzuka had stripped herself naked completely. Before Dronal could say a word, Suzuka threw herself onto Dronal, and was now laying her bare body on top of him. "You sure are bold." Dronal commented, aware that Suzuka's bare breasts were pressed against his chest. "Thank you." Suzuka replied, aware that Dronal was now rubbing her bare butt "So, where's princess Roxanne?" "Since you were so bold here, I might as well tell you." said Dronal, still rubbing her butt "She's been held in town hall this entire time, but your chances of getting in there are zero. But tomorrow night, you have a window of opportunity." "I'm listening." "Tomorrow night, they're taking her to the cemetery to perform some sort of ritual on her." Dronal explained "What it's for, I don't know, but it's the perfect time to spring her." "Thanks. You've been a big help." Suzuka said before kissing him on the lips. Within a minute of contact, Dronal was asleep. "That was embarrassing." Suzuka said to herself as she got up off of Dronal and spat the kiss out of her mouth "How Kirche does this without hesitation, I'll never know. Perhaps I should take lessons from her." Suzuka got dressed again and went to the room where everyone was waiting. "Well?" Luctiana asked when Suzuka entered the room "First of all, don't ever make me do that again!" Suzuka demanded "If I had my way, it would've been me. 'Cause it's usually me he does that stuff to in order to talk." said Luctiana "Good to know. And second, I know where Roxanne is, and when's the best time to make a attempt to free her." Chap7<<Zero no Tsukaima Fanon>>Chap 9 Category:Chapters